Puella Magi Bella Magica
by Paul P.S. Sullivan
Summary: One night, Bella Swan makes a contract with a strange cat in order to have her greatest wish fulfilled. Warnings: Spoilers for Madoka Magica. Originally posted at LiveJournal's TwiSpiteFic.


I had woken up from another dream, another wonderful, terrible dream about the wonderful, terrible Edward Cullen. Wonderful, terrible, marvelous, perfect Edward. Only a few hours before I'd laid my head upon my pillow, he refused to change me yet again. He kept telling me about how special my soul was and how it shouldn't be tainted. My soul was already being tainted by time. In a few months, I would be eighteen and few more years, twenty, and aging until I'm old, wrinkly, and useless.

"You are clearly suffering," a bright cheery voice piped. I looked towards the foot of my bed and saw a white cat. Well, maybe not since it had a red circle on its back and a second pair of ears coming out of the first.

"What would you give to have your greatest wish granted?" it asked.

"What would you know?" I replied. "You're just a cat, I think."

"I know that you desire the heart. You want Edward Cullen."

My eyes widen with interest. If vampires existed, then why could a wish-granting cat not?

"You want everything that he has and more. Make a contract with me and you will be great. Great enough to leave him speechless."

"I will!"

With an offer like that, how could I refuse?

"I wish that I was as beautiful as the Cullens, as graceful, as strong, and not age a single second!"

"It is done," grinned the cat.

Its secondary pair of ears plunged into my chest. It burned as if my heart was replaced by a ball of molten metal. The pain suddenly subsided and a warm sensation tingled through my body. Before me hovered a small gem. It was the color of Edward's eyes. No. It glowed much brighter than that.

It was just my luck that Charlie had gone to work early. It would be hard to explain my screaming or that I had leapt out of my bedroom window without so much as a scratch. I could feel a smile forming on my lips as I leapt up into a neighbor's tree and then got into a run, darting from roof to roof.

I made it to the Cullen's house when I caught a glance of myself in the window. The plain girl who looked back at me when I brushed my teeth in the morning was no longer there. A woman with dark, luxurious chestnut hair framing her polished pale face with rich chocolate eyes and full ruby lips was looking straight at me instead. In my excitement, I didn't realize that I wasn't wearing my pajamas anymore. In their place was an amber-colored sheath dress that hugged closely to my curves, slits artfully placed across my bust and back, black lace fingerless gloves upon my hands, bronze leather boots on my feet and a shimmering black scarf around my neck, pinned with a familiar butterscotch colored gem. It was an outfit straight off the Paris catwalk.

Alice would be green with envy. No, everybody at school, come Monday morning. Jessica would ignore Lauren and then come sit with me, gushing about how wonderful I look. Of course, Jessica would do that, silly little thing. Of course, Angela would be too intimidated by my new looks, so there's that. No, what was I thinking? Someone as beautiful as I am now would draw too much attention, so school's out. I could convince Edward to run away with me for a week or so. Maybe in time he'll realize that I'm not so fragile to make love to me.

The door opened and Alice peeked her head out. Her eyes widened as she let me in. All the Cullens were gathered in the living room. Rosalie gaped like a fish at the sight of me while Carlisle exchanged a look with Esme. My gem began to throb as I looked upon Edward. As the cat promised, he was speechless. I strode up to him, but as I aimed to plant a kiss on his perfect lips, he pushed me away.

"But, Edward," I said, "you don't have to worry about hurting me."

I turned to the piano and lifted it above my head with one hand. I then tossed it into the air. The piano crashed upon me and splinters flew across the room, but I still stood erect without a scratch. The Cullens glared at me with disbelief.

"I'm like you now," I explained, "and I want to join your family."

"But you're damned now!" Edward bellowed. I felt his glare stabbing me.

"I-I don't care!" I stammered. "I wanted this! I wanted you!"

"But I don't want you like this! Who did this to you? Who made you a monster?!"

A monster?

My angel called me a monster? How can he?

My gem started throbbing rapidly.

I did this for him. I love him.

I exploded.

They all stood there dumbfounded. They tried to run when it was too late. They're in here with me now.

They are all inside me.

_Em evol. Lufituaeb won ma I._

_Ees uoy t'nac. Won retteb ma I._

_Lufituaeb I t'nera._

_Won regnorts ma I._

_Em evol. Lufituaeb won ma I._

_Ees uoy t'nac. Won retteb ma I._

Kyubey looked upon the labyrinth that was once the Cullen's house. He had taken a chance in contracting a girl who would have been too old to believe in such ideas as magical girls and wishes coming true, but his gamble had paid off. The despair emitted from this recent witch was so potent that even its minions had enough energy to become full-fledge witches in record time. Every magical girl in the area would be swarming to harvest their Grief Seeds. The resultant energy would be enough to power the universe for two centuries. All in all, it was a very fruitful night.


End file.
